<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We don't Need Skates to Have Fun || Skater AU by QueenWinterofLuna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100954">We don't Need Skates to Have Fun || Skater AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWinterofLuna/pseuds/QueenWinterofLuna'>QueenWinterofLuna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sk8ter Au, Skating, park, roller skating, shopping cart, skater au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWinterofLuna/pseuds/QueenWinterofLuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette finally mustered up enough confidence to ask Adrien to skate around her park with her. When they meet up at the grocery store they agreed upon, she finds that he has forgotten his skates. Marinette has to improvise so that Adrien can still have the time of his life. </p>
<p>Based on art by @artist-from-outersp-ace on Tumblr!</p>
<p>Link to the art: https://artist-from-outersp-ace.tumblr.com/post/616469095428325376/i-also-bring-you-more-miraculous-ladybug-sk8ter-au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire &amp; Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We don't Need Skates to Have Fun || Skater AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Go on, girl! Just go have fun!” Alya said, nudging Marinette’s shoulder. They were skating towards the store that Marinette and Adrien promised to meet at. After mustering enough courage, Marinette finally asked Adrien to a casual skate around the park. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know… I’m just nervous! What if I fall? What if I say something he doesn’t like?” Marinette said frantically. Alya skated in front of her. Alya took Marinette’s hands into her own while skating backward.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just be yourself! It’s supposed to be fun, so just have fun!” Alya smiled at Marinette, “You’ll be fine!” Marinette nodded and let go of Alya’s hands. She took a deep breath and smiled. They stopped at the store, Adrien leaning against the store’s wall. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, Marinette! Hello, Alya!” Adrien waved. Alya gently patted Marinette’s back and winked at her. Marinette was frozen in place with nerves. Adrien walked over to them with his hands in his pockets, beaming a wide smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’ve got to go! I promised Nino that I would teach him some tips about dance skating. Catch you guys later!” Alya waved as she glided past them. Marinette tried her best to compose herself, Alya’s words of advice ringing in her ears. She balled up her hands into a fist and finally turned to look at Adrien unexpectedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are your blades?” she asked, scanning him for them. Adrien smacked his forehead and smiled shyly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I forgot them…” he said nervously, “I’m sorry, Marinette. I was in a rush to leave. I didn’t want to get caught sneaking out and ditch you.” She hung her head in disappointment. Of course, it was fine that he forgot his skates but the feeling in her stomach was inevitable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can go, if you’d like,” Adrien suggested, “I know the whole point of meeting you was to skate-” He paused when he saw Marinette wave her hands in dismissal. Any ill feelings she had before dissipated when her eyes fell upon a shopping cart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t sweat it, Adrien!” her eyes glimmered as she spoke, “We don’t need skates to have fun!” She grabbed the cart and drove it in front of him. Adrien looked at her confused. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just get in!” she sighed. Hesitantly, he stepped in and sat down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure about this?” he asked nervously. Marinette just nodded her head with a glimmer in her eyes and began to skate towards the park, pushing Adrien as she drifted on her skates. The wind flowed through their hair, causing it to fly around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it! I’m sure they won’t even know it’s gone, and by the time they have, we would have returned it already!” she yelled to fight the sound of the wind, “Just let go and have fun!” Adrien let the joy overtake his worry, allowing a bright smile to cover his face. Marinette skated as fast as she could while pushing Adrien. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they skated through the park, gazes fell upon them. Even though everyone in the park was staring at them, their fun was never diminished. Laughter mingled with the loud blow of the air they flew through. Occasionally, Adrien would turn around and flash a smile at Marinette. Every time, she met him with a giggle and a smile just as charming. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After about half an hour of riding through the park, Marinette and Adrien decided to return the cart to the store and go to Andre’s for some ice cream. On the way to the ice cream stand, they were both laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I told you that you didn’t need your skates to have a good time!” Marinette beamed at Adrien. He smiled at her and placed his hand on the back of his head. Images of Marinette’s smile flashed through his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad I listened. I had a great time today, Marinette. Thank you,” he said, almost shyly. Marinette’s face turned red. Hearing those words from Adrien was enough to set her heart on fire. As soon as they came up to the stand, Andre beamed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, what a cute couple!” he shouted happily. Marinette quickly waved her hands at him, trying to signal to him that she and Adrien were not a couple. Andre smiled at Marinette and winked at Adrien, almost trying to signal to him that he didn’t have to lie about his nonexistent relationship. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lovely day for a lovely couple. Here, it’s on the house.” Andre handed them their ice cream with a twinkle in his eyes. Marinette thanked Andre and took the ice cream from him as quickly as she could. Embarrassed by the encounter, she grabbed Adrien’s hand and quickly walked away from the stand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that was nice of him!” Adrien exclaimed happily as he continued to eat his ice cream. Marinette was still flustered by Andre’s words. Her and Adrien didn’t look like a couple, did they?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep, really kind,” she said with a slightly sarcastic tone. Yes, she liked Adrien, but Andre didn’t have to say that about them. He could have given her away! Marinette sighed. Maybe she was only upset because Andre was giving her unrealistic expectations. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I should go before my father realizes I’m gone.” Marinette knew Adrien didn’t want to leave, and she didn’t want him to go either. He smiled warmly at her, grabbing her hand gently before leaving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I had fun today. Probably the most fun I had in a while,” his voice was sincere yet sad. Adrien let out a deep breath before continuing, “What do you say we do this again sometime, just me and you again? I won’t forget my skates, haha!” Marinette returned his smile and put her other hand on top of his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d like that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and comment below! I love reading them ♡♡♡! If you are interested in a continuation, feel free to ask for one in the comments or leave a message in either @artist-from-outersp-ace or @queenwinterofluna's ask boxes! Please take a look at the art that inspired this piece (https://artist-from-outersp-ace.tumblr.com/post/616469095428325376/i-also-bring-you-more-miraculous-ladybug-sk8ter-au). This work was reviewed and approved by the artist. Any constructive criticism is always welcome in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>